Twilight series
Twilight, also known as the Twilight Saga, is a Young Adult Romantic Urban Fantasy series written by Stephenie Meyer. Books #''Twilight'' (2005) #''New Moon'' (2006) #''Eclipse'' (2007) #''Breaking Dawn'' (2008) Companion books *3.5. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (June 5, 2010; 178 pgs) *''Midnight Sun'' (unfinished[http://stepheniemeyer.com/midnightsun.html Stephenie Meyer's statement on the status of Midnight Sun - Author's official website] retelling of Twilight) Themes, inspirations, and official playlists Meyer cites many novels as inspiration for the Twilight series, including Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë and Anne of Green Gables by L. M. Montgomery. Each book in the series was also inspired specifically by a different literary classic: #'Twilight:' Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen #'New Moon:' Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare #'Eclipse:' Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë #'Breaking Dawn:' The Merchant of Venice and A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare Meyer said, "I've been reading books for adults my entire life. Growing up I was an avid reader—the thicker the book, the better." She also said she is a huge fan of Orson Scott Card, and "can't go through a year without re-reading" Jane Austen's books.Stephenie Meyer - Wikipedia ;Official playlists #Twilight Playlist - StephenieMeyer.com #New Moon Playlist - StephenieMeyer.com #Eclipse Playlist - StephenieMeyer.com #Dawn Playlist - StephenieMeyer.com Publishing Information * Publisher: Little, Brown Book Group Blurbs ''Twilight'' About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. ''New Moon'' I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect - not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella ever could have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their daring relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realize their troubles may be just beginning.. ''Eclipse'' In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition. Something Edward didn't want me to know. Something Jacob wouldn't have kept from me… It was never going to end, was it? As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob - knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella has one more decision to make: life or death. But which is which? ''Breaking Dawn'' When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved? -- To be irrevocably in love with a vampire is both fantasy and nightmare woven into a dangerously heightened reality for Bella Swan. Pulled in one direction by her intense passion for Edward Cullen, and in another by her profound connection to werewolf Jacob Black, she has endured a tumultuous year of temptation, loss, and strife to reach the ultimate turning point. Her imminent choice to either join the dark but seductive world of immortals or to pursue a fully human life has become the thread from which the fates of two tribes hangs. Now that Bella has made her decision, a startling chain of unprecedented events is about to unfold with potentially devastating and unfathomable, consequences. Just when the frayed strands of Bella's life - first discovered in Twilight, then scattered and torn in New Moon and Eclipse - seem ready to heal and knit together, could they be destroyed... forever? Trivia *Stephenie Meyer has stated that the apple on the cover of Twilight represents the forbidden fruit from the Book of Genesis. It symbolizes Bella and Edward's love, which is forbidden, similar to the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, as is implied by the quote from Genesis 2:17 that is quoted at the beginning of the book. It also represents Bella's knowledge of what good and evil are, and the choice that she has in partaking of the "forbidden fruit", Edward, or choosing not to see him.25 Meyer also says, "It asks if you are going to bite in and discover the frightening possibilities around you or refuse and stay safe in the comfortable world you know." An alternative cover features Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, the actors who play the lead characters in the film adaptation.''Twilight'' (novel) - Wikipedia *Meyer described the cover of Breaking Dawn''as "extremely meaningful" and said that she was "really happy with how it turned out".12 The cover is a metaphor for Bella's progression throughout the entire series; she began as the physically weakest player on the board, the pawn, but at the end she becomes the strongest, the queen. The chessboard also hints at the conclusion of the novel "where the battle with the Volturi is one of wits and strategy, not physical violence. Awards 1. ''Twilight *2006 **ALA Teens' Top Ten **ALA/YALSA Quick Pick for Reluctant Young Adult Readers **Buxtehuder Bulle **Nominee of the Michigan Library Association Thumbs Up! Award *2007 **Nominee of the Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis "Preis der Jugendjury" category **The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award **Gateway Awards **Georgia Peach Book Award **Kentucky Bluegrass Award "9-12" category **Maryland Black-Eyed Susan Book Award "High School" category **Nevada Young Readers' Award "Young Adult" category **Rhode Island Teen Book Award *2008 **Abraham Lincoln Award **Evergreen Young Adult Book Award **Grand Canyon Reader Award "Teen Book" category **Garden State Teen Book Award "Fiction Grades 9-12" category **Iowa High School Book Award **Pennsylvania Young Readers' Choice Award "Young Adult" category **Prijs van de Kinder- en Jeugdjury Vlaanderen **South Carolina Book Award "Young Adult Book" category **West Australian Young Readers' Book Award "Older Readers" category *Books I Loved Best Yearly Awards "Older Readers" category (2009) *Golden Sower Award "Young Adult" category (2009) *Nominee of the 2010 Teen Read Award "Best All-Time-Fave" category 2. New Moon *ALA Teens' Top Ten (2007) *Soaring Eagle Book Award (2007) *The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2008) *Pacific Northwest Library Association Young Reader's Choice Award "Senior" category (2009) *South Carolina Book Award "Young Adult Book" category (2009) *Publishers Weekly Λίστα "Καλύτερα Βιβλία της Χρονιάς" *Teen People "Hot List" *Top Ten βιβλία *Σύλλογος Βιβλιοθηκών "Top Ten βιβλία για Νεαρούς Ενήλικες" 3. Eclipse *ALA Teens' Top Ten (2008) *Teen Buckeye Book Award (2008) *Colorado Blue Spruce Young Adult Book Award (2009) 3.5. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner *Nominee of the 2010 Goodreads Choice Awards **"Favorite Heroine" category (Bree) **"Favorite Book of 2010" category 4. Breaking Dawn *ALA Teens' Top Ten (2009) *Winner of the 2009 Children's Choice Book Award **"Teen Choice Book of the Year" category **"Author of the Year" category Adaptations Film franchise #''Twilight'' (2008) #''New Moon'' (2009) #''Eclipse'' (2010) #''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' (2011) #''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' (2012) Graphic novel series *''Twilight: The Graphic Novel'' (with Young Kim) **Volume 1 (2010) **Volume 2 (2011) *''New Moon: The Graphic Novel'' (with Young Kim) **Volume 1 (2012) **Volume 2 (2014) ;Awards 1-1. Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Vol. 1 *Winner of the 2010 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Graphic Novels & Comics" category 1-2. Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Vol. 2 *Finalist of the 2011 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Graphic Novels & Comics" category References Category:Young Adult